A known vehicle includes a variable trail length mechanism that varies a trail length of a front wheel that is disposed anterior to a vehicle body and is steerable about a steering axis, in addition to, as the vehicle body, a vehicle body frame and a steering rotation unit that is supported on the vehicle body frame to rotate about a steering axis (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In Patent Document 1, the variable trail length mechanism includes an oscillation unit that is connected with the steering rotation unit oscillatably in a fore-aft direction and that supports a front wheel, and a drive source that oscillates the oscillation unit.